


Sunset Lover

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I dont know how to tab paragraphs i'm sorry, M/M, My tenses are mixed all up i’m sorry, badly poetic writing, cheol is a dad, shua likes to sit on the roof that's the plot, so soft, soft jihancheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He slowly takes off his shoes and coat upon walking through the door, making such small noises that his boyfriends could only barely hear him enter their shared home. When they called out to him, their voices combine into the most harmonious sound that Joshua never gets tired of hearing. It brings a small smile to his lips, as he softly hums in response.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Sunset Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, okay I haven't wrote any type of fiction in over five years, this is just me getting back into the writing game, and not proofreading so sorry if it's a bit of a mess :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Joshua’s day-to-day life was hectic and unpredictable. Being an event coordinator at a fairly known company meant being on his toes, ready for anything someone might throw his way. Whether it be changing the champagne being given for toasts, to completely redoing the setup of an event an hour before its scheduled to begin, Joshua had to be prepared for whatever his clients wished. There were days where the event went without a hitch, the organizers thanking him profusely, the guests leaving happy, talking about small things, like how nice the centerpieces looked. Those days Joshua cherishes, and holds onto, to remind himself why he loves what he does. But just like any other career, there are times when Joshua spends all day running around trying to make everyone happy, being the last to leave, stretched far too thin.

He slowly takes off his shoes and coat upon walking through the door, making such small noises that his boyfriends could only barely hear him enter their shared home. When they called out to him, their voices combine into the most harmonious sound that Joshua never gets tired of hearing. It brings a small smile to his lips, as he softly hums in response. Both of his boyfriends share a look, knowing what their partner’s soft response means. Wordlessly, they both stand up to envelope him in a blanket of warmth, pressing soft kisses and reassuring words into his skin, hoping they could bring him some form of comfort. Joshua hums in response, letting his eyes fall shut, as his boyfriends lead him to their room, undressing him slowly, and gently maneuvering him into soft sleep clothes. Joshua lets them handle him however they see fit. Here, Joshua doesn't have to think, he just has to trust his lovers to take care of him.

•

The clock on the nightstand blinks its fluorescent red, letting Joshua know that it’s far enough in the night for the world to be quiet. He focuses on his senses, and grounds himself to the room. First, he hears the two vastly different noises his boyfriends are making as they sleep; the noises they always make while asleep. Jeonghan, who’s breathing is barely audible, and Seungcheol, who’s snoring, but not loudly enough to be an issue. He feels both of them pressed against him, covering him in a blanket of limbs, caging him in a near unbearable warmth. After a moment of admiring both of the people that he fell in love with, the warmth becomes too much, and Joshua is far too awake now to simply lay down.

Joshua, as slowly, and as quietly as he can, untangles himself from both of his boyfriends, hoping he doesn’t wake either of the two too much. Once he’s stood at the edge of the bed, he leans over and presses a hushed kiss to each of their heads, as if to convey to them that he isn’t going far.

On nights like this Joshua has a quiet place where he likes to let his mind wander. It’s his form of coping when life gets too loud for his mind to handle. Joshua slips on his shoes and a jacket quietly, not bothering to grab his keys and phone, knowing that they won’t be necessary. He walks up a small set of stairs up to a landing, placed on the top of the building, perfect height to see the city in the distance, but far enough away to admire the stars above.

Joshua tilts his head back, letting the cold night air card through his hair, occupying all of his senses. Gentle moonlight kisses his face as a traffic light below flashes from red to green, soundlessly, despite there being no cars to appreciate it. He closes his eyes, basking in the moment. Time stops in this space, hours turned into seconds, days into mere minutes. Joshua couldn’t tell whether he has been up on the roof for hours, or only a few minutes, but either way he didn’t care; he is content in his quiet world.

Something warm and soft breaks him from his thoughtless wandering, not asking for his attention, just making its presence known. No words had to be said, Joshua already knows who it is that has come into his world. Moments passed, the two of them sitting, shoulders barely touching.

“It’s quiet out tonight” he says, breaking the silence by speaking. Joshua laughs, being so used to it that he doesn't mind his world becoming noisy again.

“It was” Joshua responds, no hint of malice in his voice. Jeonghan only chuckles in response, looking up at the same stars that Joshua had focused on earlier that night.

“Lay back with me” he whispers “show me a new constellation” phrasing it somewhere between a question and a demand. Soft, but firm.

Joshua only smiles, spreading the blanket draped on him on the ground behind the both of them, cushioning them from the concrete as much as it could. Joshua lays his head on Jeonghan’s chest, looking up at the stars, reveling in the fact that he saw the same moon as his lovers, and as everyone else looking into the sky. He thinks about who could be looking at it, and what their stories could possibly be. How were they different from him? How were they the same? Would he ever meet someone new who looked at this same moon at the same time as him?

He is pulled from his thoughts by the chest under him rumbling with soft laughter, looking at Joshua with nothing but love in his eyes. Joshua smiles in response, knowing what both of them would say if either of them wanted to talk.

To Joshua, Jeonghan always felt like this. Jeonghan felt like the sea; beautiful and filled with so much vibrancy it was almost unbelievable. He wasn’t the sea with crashing waves, and toppled ships, but the sea that you swim in, and admire its vastness, where you feel it all the way down to your bones. He was familiar, and comforting, in the same way this rooftop was to Joshua.

“We should go in soon, you know how Cheol worries.” Jeonghan says, brushing a soft brown lock from Joshua’s face, the gesture saying more than his mouth had. Joshua only looks up once more, seeing a single star wink at him, telling him his time for tonight was finished. He sighs, and stands up, bringing his sea of a lover up with him.

When they get inside, they both see a familiar sight; Seungcheol sat at the dining table, three distinct mugs of various hot drinks sitting in front of him. The one nearest to him is a deep red, with bold white letters spelling out “Dad Fuel” with hot chocolate, already half drank. Seungcheol looks up at the both of them and frowns, eyes scanning the both of them, making sure the both of them are okay, despite it the both of them not being gone long. Joshua smiles, almost able to predict the pretend fake arguing that the two would have about safety and carelessness. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, and takes a seat next to Seungcheol, taking a bright blue mug with small white clouds scattered across it, with an equally as white beverage in it.

 _“Warm milk”_ Joshua thinks to himself. _“Jeonghan always has warm milk. And Seungcheol always has hot chocolate.”_ Joshua sits in the chair on the opposite side of Seungcheol and takes the remaining mug, letting its warmth seep into his cold hands. Seungcheol's hand comes up to his face, gently, as if trying not to startle the other. He presses his hand down on each of his cheeks, and gently brushes a knuckle over Joshua’s nose, to which Joshua softly giggles.

“You were out there so long your face is cold and red.” Seungcheol complains softly, the worry in his voice having no real weight.

“Next time at least wear a scarf, it’s getting colder out.” Joshua can only quietly laugh at Seungcheol’s fretting, nodding to satiate his boyfriend.

“I will, don’t worry” Joshua replies, watching Seungcheol’s eyes as endearment replaces the slight worry present before. Joshua picks up his mug, a pale green ombre, with small geometric patterns running across the entire cup, filled with an amber liquid.

 _“Chamomile”_ Joshua thinks fondly, remembering that Seungcheol had bought that tea specifically for nights like this. A comfortable silence blankets the three as they sit in each other’s company, enjoying a similar experience, but all so completely different. After a moment, Jeonghan stands up, setting his empty cup into the sink.

“Finish your drinks and come back to bed, both of you.” Jeonghan announces, making his presence and wishes known. He walks back towards their bedroom, leaving neither time to respond, only time to listen. Both Joshua and Seungcheol smile, affection present in both of their gazes towards where their shared lover left.

“Thank you Cheol,” Joshua whispers after a moment, “for the tea.” Seungcheol smiles brightly, taking one of Joshua’s hands in his, slowly rubbing his thumb across the top of Joshua’s knuckles.

“I’m glad you liked it” Seungcheol responds, finishing the last of his hot chocolate, taking both of their cups and setting them in the sink next to Jeonghan’s.

To Joshua, Seungcheol always felt like this. Like a warm cup of tea after being frozen to the bone, coating all of him in a warm sheet of amber. Seungcheol was a fireplace that never stopped burning yet would never burn you if you got too close. He was familiar, and comforting. He was a perfect fit for Jeonghan, matching him in so many ways, and shining through where they were different.Together they make Joshua’s heart swell.

Together, all three of them cuddled into their shared bed, Joshua centered in between his boyfriends, once again in a blanket of limbs. This time it felt soothing, rather than unbearable, making Joshua feel himself fall into the arms of sleep.

Before he succumbs to the desire, he whispers into the darkness of their room, only the three of them present, the three words that have been said, but never spoken that night. His lovers smile at him, pressing soft kisses to whichever part of him they can reach, repeating the words back to him, making him feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sunset Love by Petit Biscuit  
> Find me on twitter @ode2youu


End file.
